


Battle Scars

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not let the legacy of Jed Bartlet be your legacy Leo. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

CJ turned the alarm clock off at 5:45, fifteen minutes before it was set to buzz. The sun was creeping up from behind a nest of clouds, lighting the sleeping streets of Georgetown. She took a deep breath and turned to look at her husband. It was so strange to her that Leo slept on his back now. Years ago, probably for his whole life, he could not fall asleep on his back. After they married, he could only sleep on his side or in her arms. Since the surgery, he only slept on his back.

CJ ran her fingers down the monstrosity that was his double bypass scar. She pressed her lips to it and Leo’s eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He said.

"Go back to sleep…you have a few hours yet."

"That is a bit hard when you're touching me."

She smiled and Leo returned it. Six months ago, he returned to the West Wing in a yet unspecified position. Charlie called him the head of the Agenda Office, but there was no real agenda office. With one year left in the White House Leo was responsible for the legacy of the Bartlet Administration, or at least he felt that he was.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I still useful?"

She looked into his sleepy hazel eyes and felt like crying. It had been a year since she’d almost lost him and if CJ had her way he would have retired and never set foot in the White House again. Leo McGarry, however, was not a man to leave the field before the battle was over. He named his wife his successor, which ruffled some feathers and scared her to death. Then he fought like hell to recover and make sure the man he convinced to run for President all those years ago was not deserted by his general in the hour of his greatest need.

"Don’t you ever ask me that again." She said. "Of course you're useful. Let’s not even talk about the White House staffers who worship and admire you, and the world leaders who prayed for your safe and speedy recovery. You are a wonderful husband and a dedicated father to your children. Do not let the legacy of Jed Bartlet be your legacy Leo. Please."

He nodded.

"Now talk about useless," CJ said. ‘He doesn’t even listen to me."

"He’s getting better." Leo replied.

"Yeah. I’m the one who feels like I’m running on a hamster wheel. My deputy is off trying to get his new guy in the White House when he should be finishing his old guy’s work. I want to close my eyes and wake up in January."

Leo smiled. He pushed a wayward hair from her forehead.

"Look on the bright side babe, this is the first time in a couple of weeks that you have even been here when the alarm clock was about to go off." Leo said.

"That’s the bright side? Don’t remind me. I have to shower."

CJ pulled back the covers, started to climb out of bed. Leo stopped her.

"What?"

"Stay with me for a few minutes." He said.

She nodded, lying down and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. The McGarrys looked at each other, and then CJ caressed Leo’s face. He closed his eyes. She slid her hands down his chest, lingering on that awful scar. They dubbed it his battle scar. Then her hand slid further, past his waist and into his pajama pants.

"Is this OK honey?" she asked.

CJ and Leo had no real sexual contact since the heart attack. One year of their lives gone, without sex. She had been too busy tending to his recovery, helping to run the free world, and trying to squeeze in a few minutes to kiss her babies at night. Leo tried to start something a few times over the past few months but CJ always clammed up. He knew she was afraid of losing him and Leo promised he would give her time to ease her fears.

"God yes." His words came out in a sigh.

CJ touched him gently and then squeezed. Leo exhaled, taking hold of the sheet beside him.

"What do you want me to do?" CJ asked.

"Be creative Mrs. McGarry. I’m not going to break."

CJ threw the covers off and slid down. She touched his roughest skin with her tongue. When Leo groaned she remembered, remembered what it was like to be with him…how amazing it always was for the both of them. She took him into her mouth and performed fellatio for the first time in 382 days. Yes, CJ had been counting…ticking off the days on the prison sentence of their intimacy.

"Oh CJ, oh God, I love you so much."

She reached her hand up to him and Leo took it, wrapping his fingers in hers. He climaxed quickly; his stamina not what it used to be. He pulled her up and kissed her mouth savagely.

"I want to make love…now." He said.

"I have to shower." She fought his kisses; fought her desire.

"CJ…"

"Really Leo, you know I have to go."

He dropped his arms from around her waist and watched as she went into the bathroom and pushed up the door.

***

"I am not even sure that I really want to hear this." CJ said.

Kate Harper was in her office going over the boiling situation in the Middle East. Israel and Syria were on the possible brink of war.

"The Syrians said the Israelis fired first." Kate said. "There is no proof of that."

"Any proof to the contrary?" CJ asked.

"No. The Syrians also fired on a US surveillance plane approximately five hours ago."

"Is the President aware?"

"I was told to come here first." Kate replied.

"Well, what happened Kate; are there any casualties?"

"No, they used secondary engines to get back to neutral airspace and land."

"You want to tell me what we were doing in Syrian airspace?"

"Computer error…they veered off course."

"Is that the official Pentagon answer or the truth?" CJ asked.

"The truth as I know it."

"Alright, I’m going to have a talk with the Israeli Ambassador and the President will sit down with the Syrians. We have to get this resolved in about 12 hours or they’ll start a World War, I know they will. Thanks Kate."

"Thank you CJ."

"Margaret!"

Kate walked out as Margaret walked in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Clear my schedule from 2 to 4. I need the Israeli ambassador in my office."

"Yes ma’am."

"Squeeze in lunch somewhere close to one and give Charlie the meeting with Grace Conwell. Also, I need those literacy initiative numbers and the proposal ASAP."

"Right."

Margaret left and CJ put her face on her desk…Leo’s desk. She fought back the tears of frustration and looked at Gail.

"What was I thinking when I took on this damned job?" she asked her fish. "I should be in the pressroom and Josh should be in here. Margaret!"

"Yes?" she appeared with the Literacy Initiative papers. She placed them on CJ’s desk.

"Give Charlie Don Franklin too; and the Presidential briefing. I need to see him in a half hour."

"Charlie’s on the Hill." Margaret replied.

"A half hour Margaret, I need to see him."

"Yeah. Admiral Fletcher is on 2."

"Yeah."

***

Later that evening CJ sat in her office going over the President’s schedule for the next week. She and the First Lady were clashing over wake-up calls, bedtimes, and afternoon naps…sometimes CJ felt she might be running a daycare center and not the world’s largest superpower. She did not envy Leo and this job one bit. CNN played noiselessly in the background, commentators pontificating about possible war in the Middle East. Toby did a fantastic briefing, stating the President would be meeting with leaders from both countries to try to hammer out a bloodless agreement. The last time the President took on something of that caliber her husband was the only casualty.

"Hey."

CJ looked up at Charlie. She wanted to smile but found it impossible. She took off her glasses, waving him in.

"Talk to me Chazz."

"McNamara is not going to vote for the funds." He said.

"What! Why the hell not?"

"According to Lambert, he wants prayer in school brought up again before he gives us anything."

"Holy hell, he is one of us." CJ was seething.

"Democrats pray too CJ." Charlie replied.

"I know that. We’re going to have to tip this guy’s hand."

"CJ?" Margaret’s voice came over the intercom.

"I’m sorry Margaret, unless it’s the President or a nuclear war, it has to wait five minutes."

"Yes ma’am."

CJ turned her attention back to Charlie.

"You're having breakfast with Edward McNamara tomorrow. Impress upon him that he will vote for the literacy initiative funds because it is in his best interest to do so. Impress upon him the fact that he did not win with a mandate. You tell him that the President of the United States only asks nicely once. There are other Democrats who would love that seat and the power it yields."

"Right."

Charlie went to leave the room.

"Charlie?"

He turned to her.

"I am serious; dangle this guy’s balls in front of him. Make him understand that they are on the breakfast menu."

He nodded.

"What if he pulls my card or pulls rank?" Charlie asked.

CJ smirked. She knew Charlie wasn’t worried about that; he just wanted to know how far he could go. Six months in and he had already made a name for himself on the Hill as no nonsense.

"You tell him you are Charles Young, the ears and mouthpiece of Claudia McGarry, who is the ears and mouthpiece of the President of the United States. This guy is a hairdo…he will crumble."

"OK, so you want me to do a Josh?" Charlie asked.

"No Charlie, I want you to do a Leo. He doesn’t get a word in edgewise and he knows we are serious. Tomorrow, 8am at the Watergate."

"Yeah. I’ll have those papers from the Conwell thing on your desk within an hour."

"Thanks. You're going to knock him dead kiddo."

Charlie nodded, walking out of the room. CJ buzzed Margaret.

"What’s next?" she asked.

"Leo is waiting."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Send him in."

Leo walked into the office wearing a smile.

"That makes one of us." CJ replied.

"You were fantastic with Charlie." He said.

"No, Charlie is fantastic all by himself. I don’t know what I would do without him considering my deputy is too busy off running another campaign. What’s up?"

"I’m going home. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"What time is it?" CJ looked at her watch, realized she didn’t have her glasses on, and gave up. Leo looked at his.

"6:35." He said. "Do you need a hug?"

For some reason that made CJ laugh. Leo smiled. She came around her desk and hugged her husband. Leo nuzzled close and inhaled her perfume.

"Six months baby…and its over." He said.

"Yeah. I’ll probably have a head full of gray hair and a bleeding ulcer." CJ replied.

"There is that sunny optimism I love so much."

They shared a tender kiss and Leo clucked her under the chin.

"Hug and kiss the babies for me." She said.

"I will. Should I wait up?"

"I have no idea what time I’m going to be home Leo…maybe not until after midnight."

"You used to wait up for me. I’ll take a nap."

She smiled.

"I’m just going to collapse in bed." CJ reasoned.

"I’ll undress you and hold you while you sleep."

"I am not talking you out of this am I?"

"No. I love you CJ and you’ve taken care of me forever. Let me take care of you for one night."

CJ nodded, kissing him.

"I love you Leo McGarry."

"I love you too Claudia McGarry."

They kissed again and Leo left the office.

***

Nancy McNally walked into the Chief of Staff’s office at 9:30. CJ sighed.

"I don’t care anymore Nance…let the whole damn world fall apart."

Nancy smiled.

"I come bearing gifts not bad news. All is quiet on the Middle Eastern front…so to speak."

"Not according to CNN." CJ said.

"If they were always right we would be watching telecasts from the bunker."

CJ laughed.

"What do you have for me?"

"Pizza…and beer."

CJ gasped as Nancy walked in with a Dominos box and a six-pack of Coors Light.

"I love you Nance." She said joining her friend on the couch.

"You need this. You are crumbling Claudia Jean."

"Is it that obvious? I never signed on for this…I was the Press Secretary."

"Leo believed in you; so do I as a matter of fact. So does the President or he never would have asked you to take the job."

"He doesn’t respect me Nancy." CJ lowered her voice to a whisper though the President of the United States was in the residence and had probably been asleep for a half hour or so.

"That is nonsense." Nancy said.

They opened beers.

"I don’t think so. I fight an uphill battle with him everyday just because I am not my husband. Toby, Josh when he was here, Sam, Will, Donna, even Bingo Bob treat me like the Chief of Staff. He treats me like Claudia Jean. I feel like I’m standing in front of my father about to get my hand slapped. I don’t even want to talk about Abbey."

Nancy nodded. CJ was in heaven when she opened the pizza box and saw ham and sausage. She felt a twinge of guilt when she thought of Leo’s new diet. He called it the squirrel method…nuts and berries.

"You stand up to them; I've seen you do it." Nancy said. "You are the consummate professional and you have stepped into a hectic job with a lot of private and public battles involved. Don't sell yourself short…remember when you took on Hutchinson?"

"You know I cannot remember the last time I kissed my kids when they were awake. I haven’t had sex with my husband in over a year."

"Whoa, what! Leo is OK right; he got a clean bill of health to come back to work?"

"He’s fine. I’m just afraid to touch him."

"No sex?" Nancy asked.

CJ shook her head, though she confided in Nancy about the blowjob. It felt good to talk to someone.

"He said he’ll wait up for me tonight."

"Looks like Leo is putting his foot down."

"Good, because I couldn’t. I am so horny I am going to be humping the furniture any minute."

They both laughed.

"Just once I would like to go home and not anticipate some crisis or some phone call." CJ said. "Josh left me in a lurch and the President is part-time. Even Bingo Bob, who I wouldn’t give responsibility if you put a gun to my head, is off campaigning. The country is being run by me and a 27 year old guy on limited sleep."

"I know. Charlie Young is an astounding young man." Nancy replied.

"Agreed. Without him I would have stumbled into metro rush hour traffic months ago. Hand me another beer."

CJ ate her pizza slowly.

"Can I just say, the way I feel right now, when this is all over I could care less if I ever see Josiah and Abigail Bartlet again?"

"You don’t mean that." Nancy said.

"I know. I can't even be a bitch…that requires energy."

"You are the second most powerful man in the country CJ, sort of. This is your chance to make Gloria Steinem proud."

CJ laughed.

"I do still owe her one for changing my last name." CJ said.

"You are a strong woman. If not you would have folded by now."

***

When CJ came in that night Leo was sitting up in bed with the latest James Patterson novel. He smiled at her and she thanked the higher power that he was awake.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." She said with a weary smile.

"I was just thinking the same about you." He said.

He stood up as she kicked off her shoes. Leo unbuttoned her blouse and CJ unzipped her skirt. Once in her underwear she sank into the bed.

"Did you look in on Tim and Charlie?" he asked, enveloping her in his arms.

Timothy Samuel was three now, and Charlotte Louise was two.

"They were both sound asleep. I had three beers tonight."

"Dare I say that was a good thing." Leo said. "You're just having a bad week."

She nodded, kissing his neck. Leo rubbed her back and they just lay in the quiet. She ran her hand over his scar…the lasting memory of the Bartlet Administration.

"Take off my bra, will you honey?"

"Are you trying to start something Claudia Jean?"

"No, I just feel as if my chest is going to explode." She gasped. "Oh God Leo, I’m sorry."

"Stop it. Anyway, my chest did not explode…it caved in."

"Don’t be cheeky." She said as he unsnapped her bra.

It had been too long since he had seen his wife topless and vulnerable like that. Leo talked his body down; there were bigger plans ahead. CJ cuddled in his arms and he rubbed her back again.

"Wanna talk?" he asked.

"Uh uh. I just want to lay; hit the lights."

Leo plunged them into darkness.

"Leo?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I haven’t been sleeping well lately. Do you have a remedy?"

Leo laughed softly.

"Good sex makes you sleep like the dead, remember?"

"Not tonight…no energy. Next."

"Just relax. I’ll hold you until you fall asleep. I love you."

"I love you too. Forever, I promise."

As she fell asleep CJ remembered how she almost lost Leo, how she almost lost everything including her mind. It was still intact though and Leo was with her. There was so much to be grateful for.

***

CJ went into the office on Saturday but promised herself that whatever was not finished in three hours would wait until Monday. Three turned into five, she finally said it hell with it and headed for the exit. It was a lovely evening in DC; she would have dinner out on the deck with Leo tonight.

"Homeward Lewis." CJ said, sinking into the backseat of the Lincoln.

She closed her eyes and didn’t open them until she felt the car come to its final stop. He got her home faster than usual, but CJ was not going to complain. She looked out the window and stared up at the Four Seasons.

"I said home Lewis, what are we doing here?"

"I had specific instructions from Mr. McGarry to bring you to the Four Seasons. Room 612 Mrs. McGarry."

612, why did that sound so familiar? CJ shrugged as Lewis got out of the car and opened her door. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Have a good evening Mrs. McGarry."

She went into the hotel, bypassed registration, and went right to the elevator. She and Leo used to spend random nights there in the good old days…Leo loved sex in hotels. CJ loved sex anywhere with him but she had to admit the Four Seasons was top notch. The doors opened on the sixth floor and she walked to the door 612, 612, good God she was the worst wife ever.

Leo opened the door when she knocked. He held a peach rose.

"Happy Anniversary Leo." She said, walking in and hugging him.

‘You remembered?" he asked.

"No. God, can you believe it?"

"It’s OK because I am usually the one who forgets. As long as one of us remembers it is OK to remind the other without repercussion."

"It’s our fifth." CJ said. "This is important."

Leo shook his head.

"One thing I have learned in the past year is that everyday I am breathing and you are loving me is important. Today is just the day we got married. Come on baby, you have to change."

"Why?"

"We have a reservation." He said.

"Where?"

"Woman, must you know everything? Your dress is in the bathroom."

CJ smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I am sensing a bit of a role reversal here." She said.

"I am OK with that." He kissed her lips softly. "Get dressed Claudia Jean."

***

Leo reserved a very private table at Morton's Steakhouse. The meat and vegetables were presented…CJ ordered filet mignon, Leo the steak salad.

"Would you like to see the wine list Mr. McGarry?"

"No. Perhaps my wife would."

"Just a glass of Dom Perignon please." CJ said.

The waiter walked away and CJ smiled at her husband.

"This is wonderful Leo. Just what the doctor ordered."

He reached his hand across the table to caress her hand.

"I knew you needed a breather. Nothing beats a Jacuzzi tub and a king-sized bed you don’t have to make in the morning."

CJ closed her yes.

"It sounds marvelous." She whispered.

The waiter returned with her glass of wine and Leo held up his water glass.

"I want to propose a toast." He said.

CJ held up her glass. She was wearing that smile he fell in love with. The smile he fell in love with everyday.

"To five years with the smartest, most beautiful, witty woman who mothered my children and loved me in sickness and in health. Without whose love I probably would have died at Camp David. To a woman who was willing to take the weight of the free world on her shoulders because she understood duty, honor, and love. This is for the woman that I think of every moment of everyday, who never fails to make my breath catch in my throat and my heart skip a beat. To Claudia Jean McGarry, my most amazing wife."

CJ laughed. Then she sniffed and wiped the stray tears. She squeezed Leo’s hand.

"I love you too honey." She said. "That was really…astounding."

"Sam wrote it." Leo joked.

CJ laughed again. They clinked glasses and she sipped her wine.

"One of my favorite memories of us is the ride from Manchester to DC." Leo said.

"You told me that you loved me for the first time." CJ finished his thought.

"I think I fell in love with you that night on the roof of your building." Leo said. "My feelings for you were overwhelming CJ, from the very beginning."

"Ditto. I believe it was always supposed to be you. As if Toby rescued me from California to bring me to my soul mate."

"I’m your soul mate?" Leo asked.

"Yes you are Leo. We have a lot more to do in our life together, including raising two of the craziest, sweetest kids."

***

The door to the hotel room was barely closed before Leo pinned his wife against it. CJ smiled when she felt his lips caress her neck and his hands on her hips. They kissed for an eternity and CJ pulled away. She had to catch her breath.

"Leo, Leo maybe we should slip into something more comfortable."

"I didn’t bring pajamas." He said, his hazel eyes burning a hole through her.

"Good."

She walked over to the bed, slipping out of her dress as she went. Leo stared at her; took it all in.

"Fully dressed husband," she said. "Nearly naked wife."

"How about we both get completely naked." Leo said.

He pulled off his jacket and tie. CJ unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down his arms. Again her fingers inched along his bypass scar.

"What is your fascination with it Claudia Jean?" he asked as he fumbled with his belt.

"It reminds me of how precious you are to me." She said kissing it.

Leo’s pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of his shoes before pushing them off. His erection strained against his boxers. CJ laughed, running to jump on the bed.

"I can't do that." Leo said.

"Get over here Mr. McGarry."

Leo laid down on the bed after yanking his boxers off. He unsnapped CJ’s bra from the front. His mouth and tongue were warm on her breasts. CJ moaned, running her fingers through his hair. He spent a long time making love to her breasts…tonight they were going to take it slow. Just like it was the first time all over again.

"Oh Leo." CJ shut her eyes tight as his lips kissed her stomach and his fingers toyed with the elastic of her panties.

"You're not going to stop me, are you?" he asked.

"Are you insane? I have been waiting a year for this…you better not stop."

The panties came off. Leo softly kissed her thighs before his mouth made contact with her intimate flesh. CJ arched her back, tilted her head, and sang soprano. God, it had been too long; she had almost forgotten the splendor of his touch. CJ’s first orgasm brought tears to her eyes.

Leo slid his body on top of hers, kissing her wet face. He touched her cheek with gentle fingers which she kissed.

"I missed this." He whispered. "I missed us."

"We’re here, and I love you."

He rolled over on his back, bringing CJ with him. She clinched her thighs to his hips…Leo groaned.

"Tell me if I hurt you." She could not stop herself from saying it. The fear was still lodged in the pit of her stomach.

"I’m OK baby."

He teased her with his penis until she thought she would come again. Leo slid inside of her, thrusting up.

"Yes, right there!"

CJ started to move on top of him in a rhythm, moaning her satisfaction with each stroke.

"Talk to me Leo." She said.

"It’s better than I remember." He moaned as his hands reached up to squeeze her breasts.

"Oh God." She rocked back and forth, feeling her orgasm rising from the tip of her toes.

Leo thrust again, nearly sending his wife to the floor from the feelings running through her.

"Again!" she commanded. He did it again.

"I’m coming CJ." He groaned, taking a tight hold of her hand.

"Me too!"

They rolled over so that Leo was on top and he thrust his way to orgasm, his wife climaxing underneath him. He collapsed on top of her and CJ felt his heart beat against hers.

"That was bloody fantastic." She breathed.

"It was, but over too quick for my taste." Leo said.

"The night is young."

"I’m not."

For some reason CJ found that to be funny. Her laugh caught Leo and he laughed too.

"It is Sunday tomorrow. How much do we love Sunday morning sex?"

Leo pushed himself onto the bed. CJ ran her fingers along his stomach.

"So Claudia Jean, do you feel better?"

"150%. You?"

"250%." He said.

"You always have to go higher than me." She replied.

She put her hand over his heart. It was beating fast but it returned to normal as she held her hand there.

"Is it still beating?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Don’t be cute Leo."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her in his arms.

"See, now that you know I am not going to have another heart attack I hope that our once healthy sex life can resume."

"You bet your sweet patootie it can." CJ said laughing. "I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for how happy you’ve made me these past five years."

"I said that to you once. Do you remember what you told me?"

CJ shook her head.

"You said to just hold you. Just hold me CJ, and never stop. Everything will fall into place…it always does."

***


End file.
